The invention relates to an oil separator which is arranged in the exhaust outlet of a compressor, especially a cooling medium compressor in a vehicle climate-control arrangement, and through which flows a mixture of gas and oil.
An oil separator is known in which the gas-oil mixture emerging from the compressor exhaust outlet is conducted into an annular chamber which opens in axial direction into helically extending guide channels. The guide channels are formed by the inclined teeth of an annular sheet-metal member. After the gas-oil mixture passes through the guide channels, it must pass through a frustoconically configurated coagulator comprised of filter material wound upon a spring. Beneath the coagulator there is arranged an oil collecting space. The interior of the frustoconical coagulator is connected to the exhaust outlet of the compressor. The separation of the oil from the gas in the gas-oil mixture must be completed after the gas-oil mixture flows through the coagulator. A disadvantage of this known oil separator construction is that the oil collecting space is arranged external to the coagulator. The oil droplets which in the coagulator are separated from the oil-gas mixture must accordingly pass through the coagulator in counterflow to the flow of gas. This results in flow losses in the gas and additionally impedes the oil separation.